The 71st Hunger games
by David Jnsson
Summary: About Julius Bacon in the 71st Hunger games who loves Justin Bieber and Johanna Mason.


There was something about the phrase _the calm before the storm_. It was true in the sense nothing else was. You could feel it in the air, goosebumps rising on the skin and heartbeat as if stuck in the throat. Julius Bacon could sense it clinging to him as a second skin. This storm was going to blow everything away.

Julius was thrown out of his thoughts by the prettiest six-year-old in the whole of Panem poking him on the hand. His younger sister Claudia. Calm immediately sunk into his veins by the sight of her, with rosy cheeks and innocent big eyes. Brown curls framed her face that right now was pouting. Bending his knees, he lifted her up easily and smiled when she couldn't resist a laugh. She was born when he was merely twelve years old and he remembered the day as it was yesterday. His father and him were waiting outside the chambers, two midwives by his mother's side. Julius was bouncing and waiting in anticipation. Even his stern father had a look of hope on his face.

"If they say your name, won't you come back?" asked Claudia and his heart ached. She was too young to know about the dreaded Hunger Games.

"Of course, I'll come back for you, angel. I'll win the games for you." He said, it was the truth. If he would ever want to win something, it would be for her.

"You're winning for your district and the Capitol. Don't teach her wrong things." Came an angry voice behind him and he resisted a sigh. His father was a hardened man. With a strong loyalty to the Capitol he wanted nothing more than for Julius to enter the games and win. For the past six years he had waited for Julius' name to be called. The Hunger Games were – in their country named Panem, a game, which included all twelve districts fighting each other, killing each other, to win. What did you win? Luxury, pride and glory to the Capitol, that was the capital city of Panem. The Games were a punishment for a riot that happened ages ago against the Capitol. Every district lost against the power of the Capitol and to ensure no one would ever dare do that again, this atrocity was created. 12 boys and 12 girls – called tributes, two from each district, were chosen to participate. The one that survived…won.

His father was a peacekeeper. Peacekeepers were the main military of the Capitol and their jobs were to basically help keep every district in check. His father had fallen love with his mother, a poor woman from a poor village. He had remembered, he was twelve years old when he held his little sister in his arms and she had stopped crying as soon as she laid her big innocent eyes on him. Since then he had loved no one more in the world. But his father came out of the chamber a few moments later. Julius remembers how he thought his father had looked strange, the corners of his eyes red-rimmed and his green orbs shiny. And when those same eyes landed on the bundle in his arms, in that look full of spite, Julius had understood everything. He quickly laid Claudia down on the bed and ran to the room. He was too late. Since then, his father could barely stand his sister. No matter how much he wanted to tell his father that his mother had loved Claudia since the moment she felt her first kick, and would die once more if she would see her daughter desperate for the love of her father. Julius was terrified of his name being drawn, at the same time, he was terrified of it not being drawn.

"Clue, go and find Claudius and Julia, I'll be there soon." He patted her on the back as she gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. He didn't miss his father's frown.

"You spoil her. You're letting her occupy all of your time. Let me tell you son, time is valuable." Yes, time was valuable. To learn how to kill people without flinching.

"If my name gets drawn tomorrow, this might be the last day I have with her."

"_When_" corrected his father, "your name gets drawn. You should be training, not wasting your time like this. You are to win the games."

_I've been training for those damned Games since I was four!_ He wanted to yell at his father. But then again, he had never stood up to his father, so why would he start now?

"Yes father, I will train now." He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and grabbed his boxing gloves from the counter.

Training with dummies had become so repetitive, he could do it with his eyes closed. His build did give him an advantage of reach in a fight but he could also pride himself on strength. Almost everyone in their beloved district was trained like him. It was as if the children were born for the games and nothing more. His father was disappointed at his own name never been drawn and now he wanted Julius to fulfill his dream. District 2 did have it better that most of the other districts where people were poor and weak, barely afforded any weapons or training to prepare for the games. They were well-fed, with poverty being not nearly has high as the other districts. He had been prepared for the games since he was a little boy by his father. Weapons weren't a problem either, since district 2 were the biggest suppliers of weapons. Julius had started making weapons since he was a child, he never got a toy, so he needed to make them by himself. Making simple bread knives developed into more when he started to receive praise for his work. Receiving praise was nothing he was used to—but the money it got— motivated him.

Claudia was tossing and turning in her sleep, murmuring worriedly. His father hated when she tried to sneak into their beds and always scolded her for being an afraid little child. Julius couldn't care less, especially not if it was his last day before the reaping. The reaping ceremony was the ceremony of the participants' name being drawn out of a big glass ball. Everyone had to participate, it didn't matter if you were sick, weak or scared. He barely slept. The day of reaping was always dreadful and one had to dress in their finest clothes since this was a very "honorable" moment. His father had given him a fine suit, one that chafed around his neck. As he put the cobalt blue suit on, dread was starting to build in his stomach. Julius ate a quick breakfast, struggling to keep the food down. Claudia was standing in the doorway, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and the black bunny Julia in her arm. He smiled taking the fluffy rabbit from her and carrying her in his other arm. "Are you ready, my little blueberry?" She shook her head, hiding it in his shoulder. It broke his heart and reminded him that if he was called, he was going to win for her.

"But look, Julia is ready to go!" He flicked the rabbit's ears lightly, making a slight laugh slip out of his sister.

"Can I wear the dress mommy made for me?" she asked, and his heart clutched in his chest. He had already taken the dress out for her.

They walked to the town square together, his father was already at the ceremony. Peacekeepers needed to be at the ceremony, ready to force one onto the stage. Julius could see people had already gathered up, in their finest clothes. He couldn't spot anyone who looked unhappy to be there. However, he could imagine how the reaping was for the poorest districts. District 2 had won the games the most times, known for being very passionate and vicious in the Games. The tiny grip on his hand tightened and he looked down to see Claudia hiding behind his leg. Julius bent down, "Don't be scared, angel." The square was nearly filled with people but he couldn't identify his father among the armed peacekeepers.

"The child cannot stand here." He was shaken out of his thoughts by a peacekeeper. Julius already suspected someone would tell him that non-participants weren't allowed in the line-up.

"I'll take her." Julius said protectively. The peacekeeper moved away to give him space.

He carried Claudia to the crowd but she shook her head. "I want to stand with you!" She yelled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Julius hugged her quickly. "You can't, darling. I'll be with you soon, be a good girl and wait for me here." A woman in the crowd smiled at them.

"She can stand with me. You go! May the odds be in your favor!" He smiled back but hated when people said that. What odds? This was a slaughter. He nodded his thanks, quickly running back to his place among the young boys and men.

There was a deafening silence before the stage filled with the mayor of their district, the strange woman named Venus, as well as Enobaria, a previous tribute and winner of the Games. She had been ruthless in the field, killing almost everyone in her way. Chills went up his spine as he looked at her cold face. It always started with the mayor giving a speech about the Hunger Games and how the Capitol had defeated every district and "disciplined" them with the Games. Julius knew this was to prevent the districts from ever joining hands and revolting against the Capitol as they had once dared. The mayor made it sound like it was prestigious to be tributes and proving their loyalty. By killing and _butchering_ each other. To the Capitol, they were all but pawns in a game, not teens trying to survive.

Venus was the woman who drew the names out of the ball. She was wearing a skin-tight silver bodysuit. She had crazy eyes as she spoke about the honor of standing where they were. She finished her speech with a "Happy Hunger Games!" and didn't waste any time with shoving her hand into the ball. This was the moment. His heart was pounding and sweat coated his palms.

"The lucky, first tribute is," she read the paper as everyone held their breaths. "Julius Bacon!"

His heart stopped.

He remembered his father's words as he started to walk towards the stage.

_Have a straight back._

_Walk with pride and confidence._

_Don't cry._

As he got on the stage, he could see the crowd, Claudia was crying. His throat felt tight and constricted as he watched her wring herself out of the woman's arms. Suddenly a peacekeeper stopped in front of his sister. Julius was close to screaming to not touch her but stopped when the man took his helmet off. It was his father. For the first time, he lifted Claudia into his arms. She looked shocked and hid her head in his chest. His father looked at him and gave him a nod. He hoped his eyes showed what he wanted to say. Take care of her. The rest of everything was a blur. This was happening. He was allowed to meet his family one last time before he needed to get on the train, taking them to the Capitol. They were taken to a room by peacekeepers, his father and Claudia already waiting. She was still in his father's arms.

Before anyone could say anything, "You need to promise me to take care of her. I'm not doing this unless you promise me. Love her, like mother did." His voice was firm and more than he ever dared before. Julius could see on his father's face, the frown melting into reluctance and finally into acceptance.

"I promise. Now make the Capitol proud." He said and gave Julius a pat on the shoulder. Julius quickly kissed Claudia on the forehead.

As he headed into the train, he waved them goodbye, hoping it wasn't the last time.

When Julius arrived at the capitol, he couldn't stop staring at the colorful and cheering crowd. They were all screaming, some were even crying of happiness. Julius had never seen such glee before. He imagined this was what it would feel like to meet an idol. If he ever had the chance to see a glimpse of Justin Bieber he would probably fall on his knees with his jaw dropped to the ground. Aurelia, on the other hand, didn't seem as fascinated with the audience as Julius, or maybe she was just trying look confident. Enobaria had told them to radiate strength and confidence. ''You must show the audience that you're the strongest and in no doubt the winners of this competition. The strongest and most popular contestants will get the most sponsors. It is important that you don't screw this up.''Julius promised himself to do his best in being strong in front of the others. Not for himself, not for the audience, not even to make his dad proud, but for his little sister. Julius wanted to be strong and survive the games for his sister, Claudia. She meant the world to him. Julius had promised her that he would always protect her, a promise that he intended to keep, even though it meant killing every other contestant.

That night, Julius and Aurelia sat down with Enobaria to get some tips for the training. Enobaria won the 62nd Hunger Games and was mostly known as the victor who ripped the other tributes throats out with her teeth. Julius found this woman frightening, yet somehow ridiculous with her altered, sharp and golden teeth. Aurelia seemed to look up to her and listened intensively to whatever Enobaria had to say.

"At the training, you will do everything in your ability to show the other contestants that you are the strongest, most competitive in the arena. You hear that? Show no weakness. If you do, I promise you that you won't last ten minutes at the arena. The other contestants will eat you alive. Literally.'' Enobaria looked at Julius and Aurelia with a satisfied smile, showing a glimpse of her sharp golden teeth.

Julius was not the one who would brag about his strengths, but this time, he knew he had to.

When they entered the training room, the other careerists had already gathered in a small group. Lium Garnet and Amber Diamond from District 1 and Lizzy Cod and Rod Pike from District 4 were standing in a circle, looking around at the other contestants. Aurelia was already on her way over there. Julius found no other choice than to follow her. Lium seemed to have taken the leader position of the group. He talked about the other contestants from the poorer districts.

"Is it really worth it for them to compete? I mean, it would probably be easier for them to just give up.'' Lium said with a grin on his pale face.

"I don't understand why the capitol hasn't gotten rid of them yet. I guess we need whatever they provide for us in their districts.'' Amber said teasingly. Easy for them to say, they're from District 1, the wealthiest district, Julius thought.

"I know. Why do they even bother training? They'll just embarrass themselves.'' Aurelia joined in.

Even though Julius was raised practicing for the Hunger Games, he loathed the games. There was nothing he hated more than this. He thought it all was an unfair system made by the capitol to show their power after the rebellion. It had always been his father's dream that Julius would compete in the games, and this year it finally happened. Julius was frustrated. He didn't want to contribute in the capitol's reign of power over the people. But he had no choice. Like all the other contestants, he was just another brick in their game.

All the other careerists were doing their best to show off. Amber and Lium were shooting daggers with Aurelia in one of the target fields. Rod and Lizzy were shooting spears in another field. Julius didn't feel like joining any of them. He knew that he should probably convince them to be his ally, but he just couldn't stand their attitudes. Instead, Julius went over to the target training field to practice his aim with axes. All the other careerists stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Julius could feel the pressure enhance inside of him. All he had to do was to hit the axe perfectly between the target's eyes. No problem. Julius had a perfect aim. He lifted up the axe and held it firmly in his hand. He took a steady grip of it and threw it away. The axe hit the target, perfectly. In the right foot. Julius couldn't understand what had happened, he always got a perfect hit. He could hear Amber, Lium, Lizzy and Rod laughing behind him. He didn't know what to do. He looked up and in the far back he saw a girl with hazel brown hair, around the same age as him. She gave him a reassuring look and nodded, as if she was telling him to throw again. Julius wasn't sure why this girl wanted him to try again, maybe she just wanted him to fail even harder, but something told him that she believed in him. Julius picked up another axe, took a steady grip and threw one more time. He didn't dare to look where it landed., but he didn't hear any laughter so that must be positive, he thought. He looked up and saw the axe right between the eyes. He looked at the careerists who looked shocked, then shrugged their shoulders and walked away. Julius looked back to see if the brown-haired girl was still looking at him, but she was gone. More confident with himself, Julius continued at another target field, throwing daggers. He got a perfect hit every time, just between the eyes.

"Nice throw you got there. Almost didn't think you would hit it the second time.'' Lium said with a big smirk on his face.

This boy is such a jerk, Julius thought. But he remembered what Enobaria had said the night before. ''Impress the careerists and make them your allies.'' If Julius were to ever see his little sister again, he needed allies. Even the mean ones.

"Thanks. Not so bad yourself. You almost hit the heart that last time, try aiming a bit to the left the next time.'' Julius countered. He knew he had a better aim than Lium, or any other for that matter. Lium gave Julius a look as if he wanted to kill him right then and there. Luckily Amber interrupted them.

"Did you see that girl from District 7 climbing the wall before? She couldn't climb one step without falling down. I bet she won't last five minutes at the arena, and if she does, she will never survive any of us.'' Amber ranted. Rod, Lium and Lizzy all agreed.

"I bet she and the siblings from District 8 will go first.'' Lium said confidently.

"It's not even worth fighting them, they're going to kill themselves anyway.'' Rod scoffed loudly.

Julius was a bit uncomfortable talking down on other people, especially those weaker than him. He made an effort to smile and tried to fit in, hoping they wouldn't ask for his opinion.

Later that evening, Julius and Aurelia sat down with Enobaria and Venus at dinner.

"Tomorrow you will see the judges and do whatever it takes to impress them. If you do a good impression and get a good grade, you are more likely to get sponsors, something you will need to survive.'' Enobaria clarified to them.

Julius was a bit worried he would choke again. He had never gotten this insecure before, he almost didn't recognise himself. Julius went to sleep thinking about his sister Claudia. He knew he had to everything it took if he were to ever see his little sister again.

Since Julius is from District 2, he will be the third one to show his skills to the judges. Julius entered the room after Amber Diamond, the girl from District 1. She looked satisfied with her effort this morning and gave Julius a wink, but he was too nervous to smile back. Instead he looked straight forward and walked up to the judges. He introduced himself and his district, then it was time to start. Julius decided to show his aim with daggers, one of his strongest qualities. He placed the targets in a circle around him and picked up five daggers, one for each target. Then he put on a blindfold. Julius was terrified he was going to humiliate himself and miss the targets. He saw Claudia in front of him, smiling. She always believed in him, and he could hear her voice telling him 'you got this'. There is no turning back now. Blindfolded, Julius held the daggers in his hands, did a spin and threw each of them in the direction of a target. He had no idea if he succeeded or not. He took off the blindfold and saw that each target had gotten a fatal hit. Three of them between the eyes and two right through the heart. Julius was a bit shocked, but glad he got to show his true strength to the judges. Confidently he looked up to the judges, bowed, and left the room. He felt confident. Inside of him, he actually thought he had a chance of winning the games.

That night, Julius, Aurelia, Enobaria and Venus sat in front of the TV, waiting for the results to come on. First up was District 1.

"Lium Garnet, 9 points.''

"Ooff, that's a rough start for you guys. 9 points is hard to beat.'' Enobaria told both of them.

Next up was the girl from District 1, Amber Diamond. She got 7 points. That's pretty good as well, Julius thought.

"Alright, you're up honey. Better do good now.'' Enobaria winked at him.

"District 2. Julius Bacon. 8 points.'' 8 points? Did he really get 8 points?

"Good job, boy. Maybe you're a real threat after all.'' Enobaria smirked, showing her sharp teeth.

It felt good. Julius didn't have to worry anymore about impressing anyone. He thought of his sister back home. He was sure she was cheering proudly of him. Maybe even his dad was proud of him for once.

The results continued. Aurelia also got 8 points. A good team, with good chances, Enobaria and Venus told them. Only Lizzy Cod from District 4 and Angus Cleeve from District 10 got 8 points too. No one else got higher than that, besides Lium Garnet. Julius recognised one of the contestants with the lowest points. It was the brown-haired girl that gave him a nod the day before. Johanna Mason from District 7. Just a year younger than Julius. The poor girl only got 3 points. He thought she looked cute, with a look in her eyes that he couldn't describe. There was something mysterious behind her eyes and he felt like he wanted to know her. But that's useless now, he thought. In a few days, at least one of them will be dead.

The next morning, Julius woke up well rested and ready for the games. This was the day. In a few hours they would all be at the arena, fighting for their lives to survive. Julius thought he would be more scared, but he felt confident. He knew he was strong, stronger than most of the contestants. And he was a great fighter. Whoever would come across him had a rough fight ahead of them. Julius was sent to a preparation room where he got his clothes for the arena. He hoped with all his heart that he wouldn't have to swim too much. Thankfully, the clothes didn't seem very swimmer-friendly. Suddenly, Julius got shoved into the cylinder that would take him up to the arena. He closed his eyes as the cylinder started rising slowly. He opened his eyes and saw a big bright light coming from above. Julius tried to breathe normally. Focus. You are prepared for this, you've been prepared your whole life.

Julius held his breath as his assent to the arena began. As he ascended he felt a rush of cold air brush past his face, the wind slapping against him. A haze of fog covered the ground allowing him to see no more than 50 metres in front of him. He began to see mountains and the tops of trees all covered in a dusting of snow. To his left he could see the male tribute from District 1 and to his right he sees Johanna looking at him. She looks scared and Julius wanted to comfort her. 10 seconds left until the bell rings. 9... 8... Julius starts to prepare to run towards, what he believes, is the mountain. 7... 6.. 5.. 4.. He feels his heart starts pumping. 3... 2... Only two seconds left as he tries to find a spot on the mountain that's easier to climb. 1 and then the bell rings...

Julius starts to run but stumbles to the ground just a few metres away crashing down into a heap of snow. He sees one other tribute running towards the woods. Johanna? He shifts himself forward slightly to evaluate who he believes is in front of him. Suddenly, with the dawn, the snow beneath him melted into a pool of ice cold water. With the new found sun beaming down on him. A new day appeared. Julius looked up in confusion before regaining the strength to stand on his feet. The leaves that began to form on the trees protected Julius from being found.

Before long, a buzzing noise gradually began to get louder and louder. I wonder what that could be? he thought to himself as his eyes began to dart around at his surroundings following the aggravating noise. The noise began to gain it's hardiness as the golden coloured insects came droning around the nearby tree. Tracker jackers. Within an inch of his life, Julius bounded from the peril of the tree and began to run down the bank towards where he had spotted who he thought might have been Johanna. Shortly, Julius heard an immense scream coming from somewhere close to where he had just been. He began to climb a nearby tree to get a closer glimpse of what was happening. He witnessed the Tracker Jackers surrounding the scrawny District 7 boy who must have been hiding in the tree finding comfort in his Districts trade - Lumber. The young girl from District 9 rushed towards the injured tribute, getting stung in the process making her somewhat delusional as she fell to the ground next to the dying boy from District 7. Quinoa began to cry as she thrashed around trying to knock the Tracker Jackers away from her already stung body, her martyr like qualities were to no avail this time. Julius shuddered at the sight of Jack and Quinoa's disheveled bodies screeching for help from the Tracker Jacker venom that had encapsulated within them. Instantaneously, the noise stopped and the cannons blazed, two Tributes gone.

As the cannons roared their singular shots, the darkness began to enter the arena. Julius managed to find shelter within one of the cave like areas at the bottom of the bank. The blaring sound of Panem's anthem crashed around the arena, making Julius look up towards the arena's ceiling. The fallen tributes photos were mounted for all to see. District 3, Widd Aztec, District 5 Solar Plexus and Tesla Wattson. District 7, Jack Groove. District 9, Quinoa Sorghum. District 10, Angus Cleeve. District 11, Sadie Summer, Basil Springer. District 12, Tribeca Ash and Terra Flynt. Julius' fate in that moment was sealed in a holograph. Was he going to be the next victim? The thought terrified him, not knowing how or when he was going to die. Then again, he could be crowned victor. That would be far too easy.

The night fell, and the cool sensation of snow began to fall from the sky. It was Winter again. Something strange was happening within the arena, almost gagging for the tributes to get to grips of what was happening. Winter came at the same time every day, and was replaced with Spring. The evening brought the Winter, but the dawn brought the Spring. The harshest of Winters would make it hard for any tribute to survive without the help of their donors within the Capital sending them potential gifts. This was the time for the tributes to show their worth.

The night went by, Julius luckily survived, though it was cold and he barely got any sleep. He needed that sleep, to be alert during the daytime and to figure out how to survive the coming night. Brian Miller from district 9 and Viscera Butch from district 10 didn't make it through the night. Understandable, the conditions are rough. Neither of us has seen this kind of snowfall before. When Julius crawled out from the cave, he had to squint his eyes, the sun was blinding. Just when he opened his eyes, he saw Lizzy Cod and Rod Pike from district 4 far away from him, searching for food in the boscage. It seems to be a lot of berries and black kale growing there. Julius is hungry and needed to eat. Lium Garnet showing up from nowhere, hitting Lizzy and Rod from behind with his hammer, one slam, two slams in the heads and two in the lower backs. Makes them fall to the ground on their knees and they fall down on the ground completely. Lium slamming them a few more times in the head and back to make sure they are dead. The cannons goes off with two big slams.

As for the others, the siblings Kelsey and Lukey Stitch are starving. Lukey Stitch has diabetes and his blood sugar is low, he got insulin yesterday from a sponsor but that didn't cut it. If they do not find something to eat soon, Lukey condition is critical. Kelsey is concerned, getting desperate, screaming in agony inside, draws the middle finger for the camera, to show her dissatisfaction. At the same time she wanted someone from the capitol to sponsor them with something that could help them.

At the bottom of a tree, she finds some mushrooms, she picks them up and give some to Lukey. After a while, the pebbles besides her starts to make a beautiful pattern, feeling Lukey's skin against her, gives her the chills. Lukey's skin is so soft. Running like two children, down to a boscage full of berries, they lay down and looks up to the sky. The grass smells marvelous. Lukey gets up and picks some berries for us, and lays down beside me. He gives me some. We both feel the berries in our hand and smell them before putting them in our mouth. The sound of two shots echoed in the air.

Lium finding nothing useful in Lizzy's satchel, moves on, and the next goal is to find someone else to kill before the night and snow comes. As Lium took off deeper into the woods, two cannon shots in row fired off. Eight tributes left and Lium was one of them, but not for long. Amber Diamond shoots an arrow in his head while he was taking a dump by a tree. Seven tributes left and Lium was not one of them anymore.

Julius finds comfort in being of the seven tributes left. He knows that Aurelia is still out there and he did not want to be the person killing her. He went to the lake that's behind his shelter to find some fish to catch. Recent years the lake was always a trap for tributes to use and Julius were careful with what he caught and where he stepped. When he was fishing he felt that someone was watching him. He looked to the place where he thought the person staring would be. He picked up his sword and went to meet the stranger. A girl comes out that Julius recognises.

"Johanna?" he asked gladly.

"Julius! I finally found you!" she responded.

They hugged and Julius asked how she had survived until now. She showed him an axe in her hand.

"I can kill a lot of people with this one Julius. I'm not as weak as everyone thinks. Just wait and see."

She had a smile on her face that worried Julius but he liked her smiling and didn't want her to stop. The two of them were fishing for a while before going back to the cave where Julius hid. On the way they saw another tribute that no one of them recognised. Johanna acted quickly and threw the axe through the air straight into the head of the boy in front of them. Cannon fires.

"16 down and six left. " she said smiling.

The voice of Seneca Crane sounds all over the arena.

"Welcome to the feast at the arena tonight when the ring bells. There will be food and supplies. Good luck."

The night falls and they had to decide who goes and who stayed behind looking out for other tributes. Julius was taller so he decided to stay behind and Johanna were going to the feast. Julius took place a bit away from the cornucopia so he had full view of the mountain. He saw Johanna starts climbing and two other people climbing at another part of the mountain. When Julius and Johanna just reached the top, Julius sees Aurelia sneaking up behind Johanna with a blade.

"Aurelia!" Julius screams

Aurelia looks over while stabbing Johanna in the back. Julius runs over and push Aurelia over the edge. Aurelia grabbing Julius' arm and taking him with her. Johanna grabbing Julius hand just in time, even though it was a close call. She lays down and trying to pull him up. Julius hunching over the edge, pulling himself up with help of Johanna. Johanna was losing a lot of blood, but gave Julius a hug all bloody. A cannon fired which told the death of Aurelia.

"Fuck me! That, was a close call" Said Johanna and takes a deep breath

Julius went over to the cornucopia to look for any bandages to cover Johannas wound.

The bleeding won't stop. Julius hears a dinging sound and looks up to the sky, he puts down Johanna's head and dodges himself as fast as he can. The dingning is now besides him and he looks over and it's a parachute from the capitol. Someone has decided to sponsor them. He takes it up and opens it. It's a can, and there is a note as well "Love knows no colour". What the fuck is that suppose to mean, Julius thinking for himself. Opens the can and the content inside shimmers.

"Oh, it's a cream, it's that cream that heals wounds fast." Said Johanna.

Julius opens up the Johanna's bandage and smears the cream over Johanna's wound. While doing this, Leech and Amber has reached the top and are ready to take on a fight. Johanna stands up as if she hasn't been stabbed. Grabs her axe and swings it in a circle motion. Leech and Amber are starting to throw knives and Johanna standing firm on her spot dodging the knives from left to right. While Amber is out of knives, Johanna grabs her axe and throws it, hitting her right in the head. Runs over to the other side, pulls her axe from Amber's head, slides her way over to Leech stabs him in the ankle. Leech falls down to the ground and Johanna stabbing him in the heart.

The sky is starting to darkened and the sun is starting to go down. The winter begins once more, Johanna and Julius taking cover in Cornucorpia. On the other side of the mountain Romeo and Ophelia are fighting desperately to get to the mountain, on their way up, a big storm sweeps them away. Romeo falls down on a pointy rock, hitting it right through Romeo's mid back. Ophelia, wants to scream but it's too cold and the hopelessness is growing. Ophelia fingers is turning violet and she can't feel her toes anymore, it is too cold to climb. She lays down in the snow, thinking back to the summer day, when she played with her sister in the midsummer heat. She makes a snow angel with her last spirit.

Canones shots fired, one for Romeo, one for Ophelia.

Julius knowing that it's only him and Johanna left. He loves Johanna so much, she is the best thing that has happened to Julius since his little sister was born. He likes her so much, that he would do anything for her. If one of them should win and survive, it should be Johanna. While she was asleep, Julius goes to the edge of the mountain, watching over the mountains. Humming "As you long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold" and dives into infinity. Life is not worth living without her in it.


End file.
